


Protect the Muffin!

by White_Rainbow



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Dom Kylo, Dom/sub, Fanart, Gags, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Bondage, M/M, Mikylux - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Sub Hux, Vibrator, adorable muffin torture, aftercare fluff, aka lightsaber dildo, hux protects the muffin, kyber phallus, safeword, sub Mitaka, the muffin is mitaka, very mild bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/pseuds/White_Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/works">White Rainbow</a> and <a href="http://festeringsilence.tumblr.com/">Festering Silence</a> (the creators of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6681676">Memento Mori</a> ) team up again to bring you a series of one-shot stories featuring our favorite adorable muffin, Lieutenant Mitaka, as he is groomed to be the perfect submissive pet for Kylo Ren with the help of Ren's current favorite toy, General Hux.</p><p>Chapter excerpt:<br/>Mitaka was not ready for this.<br/>Protesting was not going to stop Kylo. Neither were threats. There was only one way to save his Lieutenant now.<br/>Hux drew in a deep breath…<br/>...and bowed his head low.<br/>“Master…” he said quietly.<br/>Kylo’s hand paused over Mitaka’s shaking body.<br/>“Yes, my pet.”<br/>Heat writhed in Hux’s belly. He hated that he <i>loved</i> being called “pet.” He <i>was</i> Kylo’s pet. He reveled in being the possession of this volatile, cruel creature who made him feel for the first time in his life like he had no control.<br/>Because whenever he was with Kylo, he truly didn’t.<br/>“Please,” he said, keeping his eyes lowered, “punish me instead.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Muffin in the Oven

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us on tumblr!  
> Artist/Co-Creator: [FesteringSilence](http://festeringsilence.tumblr.com/)  
> Writer/Co-Creator: [White-Rainbowff](http://white-rainbowff.tumblr.com/)

 

Hux knew this would come back to haunt him.

Even as he heard Kylo walk down the hall, the man’s footsteps accompanied by a second pair of shuffling feet, Hux knew what was coming.

It was useless to struggle against the cuffs that bound his arms behind him to the bedposts, but Hux tried anyway. Each pull sent a spike of pain through his shoulders, his knees ached from kneeling for so long, and small bruises formed on his thighs where the bar between separated them. He was completely helpless...and his cock throbbed at the thought of it.

Kylo appeared in the doorway wearing nothing but black leather pants and a sly smirk that was infuriating anywhere except in this room. Here that smile meant Hux would receive special attention, and after hours of waiting, he was ready for any scrap Ren could give him. The need swelling within him outweighed his dignity. It never ceased to amaze Hux how Ren always managed to leave the uptight general in an undone mess.

“General…” The lilt in Kylo’s tone was a mocking reminder considering Hux was currently bound and leashed waiting for his master to return. “I have a present for us.”

 _Maybe I am wrong._ Hux hoped. _No officer would be foolish enough to-_

Hux swore under his breath, heat rushing into his face as Kylo pulled Lieutenant Mitaka into the room.

Mitaka gaped doe-eyed at the sight of his general tied to Kylo Ren’s bed. The way he stared at Hux only made the shame more unbearable and yet he couldn't look away. He locked eyes with the young officer. He forced himself to take in that look of dismay, absorbing every horrifying inch of humiliation that sent his already hard cock thrumming for more punishment.

Still, despite the thrill, Hux knew the Lieutenant didn't belong here.

“Kylo,” Hux said, finally pulling himself away from that sweet, dumbfounded face. “Let him go.”

Kylo’s yellow eyes flashed dangerously at Hux’s authoritative command before a wicked smile spread across his lips. “I would, general, except he _asked_ to be here. Groveled, in fact. He said he wanted to _prove_ his worth to you.” Kylo glided his gloved hand against Mitaka’s rosy cheek. “Do you know what he means by that?”

Hux tightened his jaw.

He knew exactly what he meant.

**\-----**

“Lieutenant…” General Hux sighed and leaned against the desk in his office, looking down at the officer who had just dropped to his knees before him.

“Sir...please…” Mitaka said, licking those small, sweet lips that inched towards Hux’s pants. “I just want to make you happy…”

It was such a tender and innocent request coming from that deep, velvety voice that Hux could not deny was...enticing. He had always wondered what pleasures he could draw from this gentle man’s mouth.

When Hux’s cock visibly twitched at the thought, Mitaka boldly pressed his lips against the fabric over the general’s cockhead.

“You don’t know what you’re offering, Lieutenant.” Hux knew he should stop this...but not yet.

“I do,” Mitaka breathed, covering Hux’s growing hardness in small kisses, coaxing his shaft to stiffen to attention.

“You really don’t,” Hux insisted.

Hux knew his sexual tastes were not...standard. The way to his bed was not through soft gestures or sweet kisses. Kylo understood this and had never been so delicate. He had barged into Hux’s life as he had with everything, forcefully, violently. The knight gave Hux everything he needed and so many things he did not expect to crave.

Even now as Mitaka pressed Hux against the edge of the desk, mouthing at the fabric separating him from Hux’s hardening cock, delicious pain rippled through the general. He could feel the bruises against his ass that Kylo had left just the night before. Whispers of sharp pain from the series of small cuts along his back sent shivers of pleasure through his body. So small, those cuts...The Force had sliced into Hux by Kylo’s will alone and he had been helpless to stop it. Hux moaned at the memory, which Mitaka took as encouragement to unbuckle his pants.

With an exasperated sigh, Hux pulled away. “I cannot allow this, Lieutenant.”

He should have grabbed the officer by the scruff of the neck and thrown him out, but instead he gently lifted him to his feet. He cursed his inappropriate soft spot for the Lieutenant.

“This is for your own protection. Trust me when I say, you are ill-prepared for what being with me entails.”

As Hux guided Mitaka out of his office, the Lieutenant desperately blurted. “Tell me what I can do to prove I am worthy.”

It angered Hux that that the Lieutenant was forcing him to reject him so completely rather than let him down easy.

“You aren’t worthy,” he replied evenly. “That’s all you need to know.”

**\-----**

Hux struggled against the restraints clasped around his wrists bound to the two bedposts behind him. The chains rattled stubbornly, keeping his arms taut and he could do little more than shift his hips forward.

“Kylo,” he said, his icy blue eyes shooting daggers at the knight, “he doesn’t belong here.”

“Are you sure, General?” Kylo ran a hand along Mitaka’s face, which was now perspiring. “He was quite insistent. It would be rude to not at least see what he has to offer.”

Those dark innocent eyes never left Hux as Kylo slowly stripped Mitaka of his clothes. The moment his pants fell, Hux arched an eyebrow. The Lieutenant was...endowed. His hardness pressed hard against the fabric of his briefs, as though begging to be released before Kylo finally pulled the last article of clothing away. Mitaka’s cock bounced into view, long and thick, nearly as long as Kylo’s formidable organ. To think it had been lurking beneath that slight lieutenant’s uniform all this time…

A soft moan came involuntarily from the general.

“Ah see, Lieutenant?” Kylo said in a soothing voice belying his wicked intentions. “I think your general is beginning to realize,” he reached around and grabbed Mitaka’s cock roughly, “just how worthy you are.”

Mitaka cried out at the sudden contact and bucked his hips forward. “Please, sir,” Mitaka gasped, still looking at Hux through eyes now glazed with need. “Let me prove it to you.”

“Oh you will,” Kylo cooed, turning Mitaka away from Hux.

Mitaka fell to his knees immediately, looking up at Kylo like an eager lost puppy hungry for attention. Kylo’s yellow, Force-cursed eyes bore into Hux with a triumphant gleam before turning to Mitaka. He grabbed the Lieutenant’s chin and held it firm. “You’re going to suck my cock, pup. And no matter what I do, no matter how hard I fuck you, you will not stop. You are done when I am done. Is that clear?”

Hux could see Mitaka’s adam’s apple rise and fall, but without hesitation the Lieutenant nodded. “Yes, my lord.”

Hux bared his teeth. He knew Kylo was baiting the young officer. He knew this because the knight had done the same to Hux when he first cornered him. He played Hux’s vanity, telling him he could not take all of the knight in. The more he challenged Hux, the more Hux wanted to prove he would not fail. In the end he _had_ failed...and was punished for it...

“Lieutenant, stop.” Hux said sharply. Mitaka hesitated for a moment and glanced at his general before wrapping his lips around Kylo’s cockhead.

The knight started slow at first, moving his hips in and out of the Lieutenant’s mouth in a gentle rhythm. He moaned loudly, encouraging Mitaka’s movements back and forth on his shaft, lulling the unsuspecting whelp into a confidence that Kylo always seemed to know exactly when to break. It was this kind of tactic that broke Hux...and he watched helplessly as Mitaka fell into the same trap.

With a soft feral snarl, Kylo gathered up Mitaka’s hair in his hand and held the pup’s head still. Mitaka whimpered, but braced his hands on the knight’s hips and held on as Kylo began to push deeper into his mouth, then faster, then harder…

Mitaka held on for as long as he could and, to Hux’s surprise, took more of the knight’s massive cock than the general had his first time.

The Lieutenant briefly opened his eyes and glanced at Hux to make sure he was still watching.

And he was, intently.

He gazed in awe as his seemingly fragile Lieutenant took Kylo deep into his throat. The look on Mitaka’s face was an endearing defiance, as if to say: _This is what you could have had and you missed your chance._

Hux’s cock twitched. A sliver of regret surfaced within him. But only for a moment.

Mitaka’s eyes grew wide. Kylo was pounding into his mouth a bit too hard and a bit too fast. Though he choked and squirmed under Kylo’s vice-like grip, Mitaka stubbornly held on for much longer than Hux anticipated before finally shoving Kylo away, falling to the ground gasping for breath.

The knight stumbled back and an utterly villainous glee took over his face like a shadow. Those moonlit yellow eyes glanced at Hux before returning to Mitaka.

“Oh Lieutenant, it would appear you have disobeyed already...and to punish you so early? How disappointing.”

Mitaka knelt down low in front of Kylo as though the words of disappointment weighed him down. “I...I couldn’t take it all…” He whimpered, pitifully.

Kylo wore a sympathetic expression like a flimsy mask. “Of course you couldn't. This was your first time with someone of my size. But, Lieutenant…” He pulled Mitaka to his feet and guided him over to a plush chair and sat in front of the trembling man “...you should never make promises you can’t keep.”

Mitaka hung his head. “Yes, my lord.”

Hux felt a small sting of jealousy at how perfectly Mitaka played the part of obedient servant. The way he blushed and hung his head when shamed, and those doe-eyes full of the need to please. Hux wanted the Lieutenant to look at him like this, and yet those eyes were cast exclusively at Kylo and not him.

_Perhaps I did miss my chance._

“Now, Lieutenant, I will give you a choice and I want you to think carefully on how you answer.” Kylo said, flashing a quick grin at Hux as he put on a comforting voice to soothe the dejected Lieutenant. “Do you want me to stop? Or do you want to be punished? I need to hear it from you. If you want this to stop, you may leave now and we shall never speak of this again. If you accept punishment however, I warn you that you will be mine, just as your general is mine. There is no returning back from that.”

Mitaka bit his lip and glanced at Hux.

Hux’s protest caught in his throat as Kylo narrowed his eyes at the general. He resigned to dropping his gaze obediently and heard the words he didn't expect to hear from such a soft and sweet voice.

“Punish me, my lord.”

In a single swift movement, Kylo had grabbed Mitaka and bent him over his knee. The Lieutenant cried out in surprise as his legs were kicked apart, his wrists pinned to his back.

Mitaka shot a panicked look at Hux, which was quickly drowned out by a steeled expression of determination. Hux scowled. Even now he was trying to prove himself to his general. He truly believed he could endure whatever punishment Kylo carried out, but Hux knew better.

Mitaka was not ready for this.

Protesting was not going to stop Kylo. Neither were threats. There was only one way to save his Lieutenant now.

Hux drew in a deep breath…

...and bowed his head low.

“Master…” he said quietly.

Kylo’s hand paused over Mitaka’s shaking body.

“Yes, my pet.”

Heat writhed in Hux’s belly. He hated that he _loved_ being called “pet.” He _was_ Kylo’s pet. He reveled in being the possession of this volatile, cruel creature who made him feel for the first time in his life like he had no control.

Because whenever he was with Kylo, he truly didn’t.

“Please,” he said, keeping his eyes lowered, “punish me instead.”

The knight sneered. “Punish you? And let him get away with this direct disobedience?”

Hux raised his eyes only slightly, slowly biting his lip the way he knew Kylo found enticing. “Just this once...let him see what it means to be punished by you. Let him learn how to take a punishment in ways that please you. Please...”

Hux felt the trickle of precum leak over his cockhead just by saying the words. The complete and utter humiliation of this. Of Mitaka watching him, mouth slack at the utter defeat in his general’s face as he begged to be punished in a lowly officer’s place.

Kylo chewed over the words for a moment before slowly pulling Mitaka upright. “Release him and bring him here, pup,” he told Mitaka.

Mitaka scurried over and with shaky hands unhooked Hux’s bindings from the bedpost and the bar between his knees. Mitaka caught Hux’s chest as he fell forward, pain shooting through his shoulders which had been taut since Kylo had left him there this morning. He allowed Mitaka to help him off the bed, but pulled away shortly afterwards and walked quickly to Kylo’s side. With practiced obedience he pressed his thighs against Kylo’s leg and held his wrists behind his back. He heard the familiar click as they were fastened together by the Force. With a deceptively gentle hand, Kylo guided Hux to bend over his knee.

Hux took in a few sharp breaths as his weight pressed his hard cock against Kylo’s thigh. He gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to rut shamelessly against the leather fabric.

If he was good, if he could take his punishment well, Kylo would grant him release. He had to believe that.

 _We shall see..._ Hux heard Kylo whisper in his head.

General Hux never begged. He never gave an inch neither tactically nor physically in any circumstances. He had been shot, nearly drowned, sliced by vibro-blades, and endured countless other tortures just from training in the Arkanis Academy. And through it all he took these punishments stoically, with gritted teeth and barely a grunt of pain.

Hux, Kylo’s pet, however, upon hearing the threat of denying him his release, lifted his ass shamelessly in the air, eager to earn coming for his master.

“So obedient,” Kylo said, stroking Hux’s back, his fingers gliding over the barely healed cuts along his tortured skin. “This is how a knight’s pet should behave, pup.” He said to Mitaka. “Always ready, always wanting. Look how he begs to be punished.” Hux felt Kylo’s hand raise quickly in the air and he flinched. No slap came. He whimpered and squirmed at the anticipation.

“Yes, sir,” Mitaka’s silky, deep voice whispered.

“Good boy. But don’t think your willingness to learn means you will go entirely unpunished. Come here.”

Hux lifted his head, but Kylo placed a palm against his back to keep him in his place. Kylo tapped twice on the small of Hux’s back and the general opened his mouth obediently at the physical command.

“You have one purpose here, Lieutenant. You will be your general’s gag. No matter what you feel, no matter what he does to your cock, you are not allowed to come. Is that clear? If you come, your punishment will be more severe than what you observe today.”

“Yes, my lord.”

With a bold and gentle gesture, Mitaka ran a hand through Hux’s perfectly sculpted hair, his hand tremoring as he did so. The way the officer caressed him made Hux wonder if he had always wanted to touch his general’s uniquely gingered hair. Under normal circumstances, Hux would have recoiled at such a gesture. Instead, he obediently kept his mouth open, waiting for his gag to fill his mouth.

Tentatively, Mitaka pressed the tip of his cock against Hux’s lips, and the general opened his mouth wider to accept him. Mitaka’s cockhead pushed deeper into Hux’s mouth until it hit the back of his throat. Hux gagged for a brief moment before the Lieutenant pulled away slightly. The whole of the shaft stretched out Hux’s mouth and he breathed hard through his nose.

Kylo ran a gloved hand across Hux’s bare skin, lifting his palm periodically, drawing out muffled whimpers of anticipation from the general.

When Kylo finally slapped his ass, Hux let out a strangled moan that was cut off instantly by Mitaka’s hips which bucked forward reflexively at the vibration of his voice. The sharp crack of leather against skin sounded again and again, each time pushing Hux forward into Mitaka’s cock, just enough to gag him and suppress his moans. Hux had barely begun to torture his human gag and yet he could feel Mitaka’s cock pulsate already. And he did not want to be the reason Mitaka disobeyed a second time.

Hux worked hard to keep his mouth relaxed, a near impossible feat as the slaps came down on his ass mercilessly. Each slap rocked Hux’s hips, causing his cock to grind hard against Kylo’s leather-clad thigh in a forced rhythm. His legs were kept spread apart and all he could do was buck forward at each slap. He tried to squirm away, desperate to escape his punishment, but each movement sent him closer and closer to the edge that he wasn’t allowed to tip over. Tears welled in his eyes and he tried to beg to come, but was kept silent by Mitaka’s cock that continuously punished his mouth as he was spanked over and over.

 _Please,_ his mind cried out to Kylo, _please let me come. You can do whatever you want to me. Punish me all night, but let me come. Master, I can’t handle it._

 _Shh..._ Kylo’s mind purred back. Two more slaps came raining down on Hux’s already tortured skin. _We aren’t done yet…_

Kylo dragged a single gloved finger across Hux’s back.

Hux’s heart pounded in his chest, the anticipation sending shivers down his spine, knowing what was coming next.

The Force glided across Hux’s skin like an invisible razor, slicing a shallow path down Hux’s back. The Force entered Hux’s body through these small cuts, shooting energy through his nerves, sending pulses of currents through his cock, into his nipples, his ass.

Hux screamed into Mitaka’s cock and bucked his hips hard against his master’s leg.

Mitaka cried out, pulling hard on Hux’s hair. “My lord…” he moaned. “I can’t…”

“You can,” Kylo said, gently, lifting his hand and bringing it down again on Hux’s back, dragging another long line of pain and pleasure through Hux’s back to draw out more tortured cries. “You are doing so well, my pup. It would be a shame for you to have to endure this.”

By the third shallow slice, Hux’s body was vibrating with intense sensations coupled with the gentle warmth of blood and sweat trickling down his body.

He was close...he was so close…he couldn’t take much more.

_Please, let me come, master._

_And why_ s _hould I let you?_

Hux’s mind buzzed, drunk from the pleasure and pain and need. He rambled through whatever he could to please his master. _I am your whore, master. I will do anything, I will take anything to please you. Please, master, my lord...I am yours to use. Just, please let me come._

“Lieutenant,” Kylo said aloud, “step way please. You’ve served your purpose. I believe our general has something to say.”

A cold chill washed over Hux. Mitaka’s cock left his mouth with a loud wet sound. Hux slumped over, his neck and shoulders throbbing, his cock tortured and pulsing, his back and ass screaming.

“Go ahead, _general,_ what were you saying?”

“I…” Hux’s face burned and he lowered his eyes. “I am your whore…”

Kylo let out a feral sound and grabbed Hux’s ass hard. “I do not think our Lieutenant could hear you. Look at him and tell him what you are.”

Hux raised his eyes slowly. The Lieutenant was panting heavily, sweat glistening along his long, slender body, and his cock was near purple and wet with the general’s spit and his own precum.

“I am _his._ ” Hux said, looking his Lieutenant in the eye. “I am his whore. And he...punishes me as he pleases.”

“And tell him why,” Kylo pressed his fingers into Hux’s flesh.

Hux rutted against Kylo’s thigh in response, letting out a whorish moan. “Because I enjoy it,” Hux gasped. “Because I need it. I want the pain. I crave his touch, his pain, I am completely and utterly his.”

And for the briefest and most beautiful moment, Hux thought he might actually be allowed to come.

Until he felt an unseen Force lift his body upright and release his bindings.

“You have done well,” Kylo said standing up. “But neither one of you deserve my gift of release tonight. General Hux, you really should keep your officers on a shorter leash and away from our bedroom. And you, Lieutenant, you would do well to remember just why you are in this situation in the first place. In the meantime, I have a meeting with the Supreme Leader. I leave immediately and will be gone for three days at least,” Kylo said with utter indifference to the devastated looks on his general and Lieutenant’s faces. “When I return we shall discuss what the two of you deserve.”

Mitaka looked down at his tortured and utterly denied cock and shot a desperate look at his general.  

As Kylo slipped on his helmet he towered over his pets, taking both their chins in his hands and squeezing hard. “Do not touch each other...and do not release. You are to remain just as you are until my return.”

And without another word, their master left them.

Mitaka fell to his knees. “I can’t, sir.” He gasped. “I can’t do this…I’m so close...”

Hux felt for the poor man. He had tried to warn him, but in the end this was the Lieutenant’s fault. If only he could explain to the young officer how inexplicably pleasurable their reward will be once Kylo returned.

Still, he stood for a long time looking down at the puddle of helplessness before him.

It was then that Hux made his choice...

Throbbing and aching himself, he knelt down and gathered the Lieutenant, lifting him in his arms. Face wet with tears and sweat, Mitaka melted against his general, wrapping his arms around his general’s neck. Hux carried him to the bed and laid him down gently.

“I won’t let you suffer,” Hux said, wiping the grateful tears from those soulful eyes. “You are still my officer, and my charge. Even here, I promise to protect you.”

“But master said…”

“He will be angry. And he will punish me...and I don’t want you to worry about that. I can handle it.” Hux brushed back Mitaka’s coal-black hair. “You were...impressive today, Lieutenant.”

Mitaka’s tortured face brightened. “Sir?”

“I apologize for doubting your constitution.” Hux kissed his way down to the aching member that needed him as badly as he needed it. “Please, let me make it up to you.”

Mitaka’s moans were everything Hux’s needed in that moment. He took every inch of the Lieutenant’s cock into his mouth, and as he did so, he flexed and arched his back, embracing the sting of Kylo’s punishment. He bobbed his head up and down, flexing his taut muscles, grinding his hips against the air, not daring to come.

When he said he was Kylo’s whore, that he would do anything for his master, he truly meant it.

In the outside world, Kylo and he were colleagues, but in the bedroom, Hux was completely and utterly devoted to his master. And he would do everything he could to ensure Mitaka would become exactly the kind of pet Kylo would reward rather than punish.

 _Your devotion overwhelms me, general,_ Kylo’s voice suddenly echoed in Hux’s head.

Hux’s eyes went wide, unaware his master was listening in. He felt a cold chill wash over him.

_Master, I-_

_Shh...I believe you...Come for me, general._

Hux grabbed his cock immediately and nearly crumbled at the almost painful sensitivity of his burning organ. He moaned hard onto Mitaka’s cock, his sounds muffled as he rocketed to the edge of orgasm. He did not tip over until he heard those beautiful words from that tender, velvety voice.  
“General, I’m coming, I’m coming,” Mitaka cried this over and over as his body grew taut, his hips twitching as warm come spilled into Hux’s mouth.

Hux had not remembered the last time he had come so hard for anyone other than his master. Tears poured freely down his face. Grateful, loving tears.

 _Thank you, my lord._ His mind whispered back.

He received no reply. The quiet in his head was a blessing as he gathered his weeping Lieutenant in his arms.

“Thank you, sir,” Mitaka sniffled, wrapping his arms around his general’s neck.

Hux sniffed irritably at first, but then broke down and wrapped his arms around his officer’s waist, pulling him close.

“Oh, Lieutenant,” he whispered. “I have so much to show you.”

His smile was genuine as he pulled Mitaka into a soft, eager kiss.


	2. Too Much Batter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Excerpt:  
> “And why am I punishing you?” Kylo asked.
> 
> Hux felt the soft, slick exterior of the phallus glide against his thigh and he stiffened his back, pulling hard against his restraints. “I touched myself without permission,” he breathed.
> 
> “And of course you did,” Kylo said, though his sympathy was thick with sarcasm. “I have been neglecting you for too long, haven't I? Well, I assure you that all will change tonight.” Hux felt a pressure against his entrance and what could only be the kyber phallus was pushed deep into him. It was not overly large and it slid in almost effortlessly, albeit abruptly. He blew out a breath and shifted, which only secured the phallus more in its place. “Tonight, I will give you all the attention you could ever want…” A single click sounded and the lightsaber whirred to life. Hux’s eyes went wide. “...and more.”

Hux taught Mitaka everything he could about Ren’s sexual appetites.

He taught him what Ren enjoys and what displeases him. He taught him Ren’s sensitive spots, and what he likes to hear in the throes of passion. He coaxed him and guided him through massaging and stroking, sucking and penetrating.

Mitaka was attentive; an apt pupil.

Each night Hux and Mitaka knelt on the edge of Hux’s own plush canopy bed, naked and hands behind their backs, and Hux hoped that his instructions would protect the Lieutenant from Ren’s punishments.

As it turned out, Hux had taught him all too well.

“Mitaka,” Kylo said, his yellow eyes glittering at the young Lieutenant, “come here.”

Mitaka gave Hux an awkward glance, knowing full well that Hux would once again be ignored during their nightly encounter. Once again, Hux would be made to kneel at the edge of the bed, his _own_ bed, and watch Mitaka do everything to Kylo that Hux should be doing himself...and in some ways doing it better.

Kylo leaned back against the headboard, his eyes closed and eyebrows knitted as Mitaka rubbed oil all along his cock.

“Such a good boy,” Kylo purred, stretching languidly along the plush headboard, writhing beneath Mitaka’s now-expert hands that stroked him at just the right pace, in just the right way.

Kylo moaned the Lieutenant’s rank as he came, sneering at the general as he did so, reminding him that this boy, so far below his own rank, was doing a better job satisfying the knight than the he.

When Kylo was satisfied he lifted Mitaka to his knees to face Hux. “Hands behind your neck, Lieutenant,” he said, his hand gliding down Mitaka’s body. “Let your general see how exquisitely you come for me.”

Mitaka stretched his long, soft torso and laced his fingers behind his neck, a blush rising in his pale chest and tender cheeks.

The moment Ren touched him, Mitaka let out a string of short deep moans, his long eyelashes fluttering and his body moved into Ren’s hand eagerly. Mitaka looked up at Hux occasionally before dropping his gaze again, as though searching for some kind of approval on Hux’s face, of which he received none. Still, Hux could not look away from the beautifully vulnerable display. Unless ordered to be loud, Hux was usually quiet during his times with Ren, finding loud utterances to be beneath him even in his most degraded state. Mitaka, however, couldn't keep quiet if he tried. He wriggled and bucked deliciously against Ren’s hand. He whimpered pitifully at the right times and he begged eagerly. He played helplessness to perfection, and it kept Ren coming back night after night.

Hux couldn't take it anymore.

He wanted to touch himself, but it was forbidden.

He wanted to pull Mitaka down and take him himself, but it was forbidden.

He wanted to come. However tonight, and for the foreseeable future, it seemed to be forbidden.

Hux was done being ignored. He was done obeying the rules.

He took his cock in his hand. The prospect of disobeying felt as thrilling as the instant relief of touching himself and he let out a sharp gasp.

Ren raised an eyebrow at him.

“Hands at your sides, General,” Ren warned.

Hux closed his eyes and focused on Mitaka’s moans, stroking himself quickly, hoping to come before Ren used Force bindings to keep him from doing so.

_And what punishment could he possibly give me that I haven't already endured?_

In fact, the very threat that at any moment Ren could use the Force and prevent him from having what he wanted only sent him quicker over the edge. When he came, he came hard, letting out a soft utterance as he felt warmth spill over his hand.

When Hux opened his eyes, he felt a chill.

Mitaka’s eyes were wide, his body quivering. Ren was no longer stroking him and he knelt there, whimpering, his cock weeping and surrounded by an ethereal red thread that wound around the base of his shaft and expanded around his loins like ghostly spiderwebs.

Kylo was smiling.

“Ren…” Hux started, but he felt the Force wrap around his body, winding around his wrists and ankles and thighs, pulling him off of the bed, and hurtling him backwards towards the wall.

Kylo slid off the bed, pulling the quivering Mitaka with him by the arm. “General, you should know by now that your actions impact more than just you.”

Hux struggled against the wall, watching the knight press his hands against the base of Mitaka’s cock, but not touching his shaft. Mitaka pushed his hips forward in vain, but the red threads would keep him from coming even if Kylo had stroked him. Hux knew this because he had endured this before. And as jealous as he was of the Lieutenant, he did not want to be the reason Mitaka endured this punishment now.

With an effortless lift of his hand, Kylo raised Hux off his feet. Hux could do nothing as he was turned to face the wall. Feet planted a few feet away. His back was pushed forwards by an unseen force, forcing him to press his palms hard against the wall to keep from falling, and bending him over slightly. He breathed heavily, his legs sliding even farther apart, leaving him completely exposed and his limp cock dangling uselessly in front of him.

He braced himself for the first of many Force cuts across his bare back as was his usual punishment.

Instead, there was a shuffling behind him. Suddenly, Mitaka was thrown into view, red Force threads binding his arms behind his back, his thighs apart and forced to kneel beneath Hux, his mouth inches from Hux’s groin. Mitaka’s eyes met Hux’s, but they were unfocused, drunk with need.

Behind him he heard Kylo. “I won't lie, General, I was looking for an opportunity to use my new invention on one of you. I'm sure you will be relieved that your precious Lieutenant avoided being the first to endure this little toy.”

Kylo leaned against the wall, and Hux craned his neck to glare defiantly at him. In Ren’s hand he held up what appeared to be a small lightsaber, half the size of Ren’s own saber. Instead of a lightblade crackling at one end, a blue phallic appendage was attached to the hilt.  

“Do you know what a kyber crystal is?” Kylo asked.

Hux swallowed hard. “It powers lightsabers.”

“Yes, they do. They also are a focus for the Force. And I found them in very, _very_ small shards. They emit a low level of vibration that I believe in the right weapon,” he turned the miniature lightsaber over in his hands, “it can be an effective tool for the kind of discipline you'll need today.”

Hux studied the phallic saber closely. His eyebrow twitched. It looked familiar.

“I call this a Kyber Phallus. Do you recognize the design? I fashioned it myself.” Kylo asked, a proud smile spreading across his scarred face and his yellow eyes glittering with a sort of mania. “It is the replica of the saber Obi-wan Kenobi used against my grandfather in the days of the Empire. This is a tribute to his…” Kylo snickered, “ _legacy_. It was unsuccessful in defeating my grandfather, of course, but I believe it will have some use against you.”

And with that he walked out of Hux’s line of sight.

“General, when we first came to this arrangement what was the first rule we laid out?”

Before Hux could reply he felt the warmth of gel drip down the base of his spine and in between his cheeks, tingling his entrance.

“I...am not to touch myself without your approval,” he said through gritted teeth.

“And why am I punishing you?”

He felt the soft, slick exterior of the phallus glide against his thigh and he stiffened his back, pulling hard against his restraints. “I touched myself without permission,” he breathed.

“And _of course_ you did,” Kylo said, though his sympathy was thick with sarcasm. “I have been neglecting you for too long, haven't I? Well, I assure you that all will change tonight.” Hux felt a pressure against his entrance and what could only be the kyber phallus was pushed deep into him. It was not overly large and it slid in almost effortlessly, albeit abruptly. He blew out a breath and shifted, which only secured the phallus more in its place. “Tonight, I will give you all the attention you could ever want…” A single click sounded and the lightsaber whirred to life. Hux’s eyes went wide. “...and more.”

The vibrations of the phallus rose and fell with quick pulses that shot through Hux’s loins, making his already-sensitive member twitch with a new wave of arousal.

He wasn't ready. It was too soon.

The skin along his shaft was too raw and yet when the phallus pulsed and rotated inside him, he felt himself begin to harden again despite himself.

“W...wait…don’t...” Hux gasped, pulling hard against the Force bindings around his wrists and thighs, to no avail.

He felt Kylo’s hand snake around his neck, the other gripping the hilt of the lightsaber and _leaning_  into it. Hux cried out at the sudden pressure bending into him, massaging into his prostate, sending shocks of pleasure throughout his body.

In his ear Kylo whispered, “General, really...you know that won’t stop me...and you know what to say to make it stop...”

 _“Power…”_ That one safeword would make this all go away. Kylo worked the phallus mercilessly inside him, rotating and pushing and pulling, and Hux found himself biting into his own arm hard as his cock began to burn with oversensitivity. _So why am I not stopping this?_

“That’s what I thought...Now, would you like to see what this invention can _really_ do?”

Hux’s heart pounded. “Wai-”

The moment Kylo clicked the phallus a second time, Hux’s body went rigid. Intense vibrations flooded his senses, pouring out of every orifice, every pore. Then a snap. A moment of pure clarity, as if every part of him had awakened. The sound of Kylo’s heartbeat quickening. The smell of sweat and musk and the citrus of lubricant. The feeling of each individual hair that rose on Hux’s body and most of all…

He felt Mitaka.

Mitaka, who was Force-bound, kneeling in front of Hux, wrestling against his bindings and panting hard, watching in awe at his general’s punishment. The kyber phallus did its part, but it was Mitaka who awakened the need in Hux.

Hux let out a low sound and tried not to think of Mitaka’s hot breath that was so close to his sensitive member. Part of him wanted to pull away, but a greater part of him craved the attention of those soft lips wrapping around him. He found himself rocking his hips forwards only to be stopped by Kylo’s hands, grabbing his hair and gripping his member hard. His rough strokes moved fast, too fast. Hux shook and growled, trying in vain to buck Kylo off of him, his sensitive skin screaming in protest.

And then he felt it. His eyes widened. The familiar heat, the rise within him.

_I’m going to...I’m going..._

“Come for me, General.”

Hux came hard, harder than he had before. Strings of white landed on Mitaka’s soft face, who flinched for a moment before closing his eyes, taking the rest of Hux as though basking at the privilege of it. The Lieutenant’s jaw went slack and he licked his lips clean. Hux watched in utter awe as Mitaka managed to pull against his bindings, stretching out to lick the remaining come dripping from Hux’s cockhead.

Hux waited for the orgasm to subside.

He waited for the tension to drain from his tense muscles.

He waited to be released from his bonds, to collapse and submit to the exhaustion of coming twice so quickly together.

He waited…

And relief never came.

His cock remained rock-hard as though still waiting for release. He shifted and yelped as the sensation of the subtle movements rocketed towards his still-throbbing member.

Kylo ran a hand run through his sweat-soaked hair and clicked off the kyber phallus. The sensations drained immediately from Hux in a rush and his body hung slack against his Force bindings.

“Good,” Kylo cooed. “You're doing so well.”

Hux nuzzled Kylo’s hand with drunken gratefulness, shivering at the knight’s touch until Kylo pulled away and said, “Just three more to go.”

Hux’s eyes widened.

_Three more what?_

Two swift clicks sounded behind Hux and his body sprang to life again. Every muscle hummed with energy. Too much energy...too much…

Hux let out a long pathetic whine that was foreign to his own ears. He shook and thrashed trying in vain to free himself of the kyber phallus that took Hux’s body beyond mere stimulation. It drowned him in awareness. It exposed every nerve, as if his very fingertips sent sensations coursing through to his relentlessly hard cock.

“Lieutenant,” Kylo hummed lightly.

Hux opened his eyes in time to see the red Force bindings around Mitaka’s cock glow brighter. More threads wound their way around his shoulders and lifted him up so that he was kneeling level to Hux’s chest, his lips close to Hux’s nipple.

 _No..._ Hux thought in alarm, squirming and trying to twist away. _I can’t take that too._

As sensitive as his very fingertips were, his nipples were already unbearably sensitive even without the addition of the cursed kyber phallus. Hux jerked back and thrashed with a frustrated growl. Mitaka looked up at him with wide eyes, biting his lip as though contemplating what to do next.

“Lieutenant,” Kylo’s voice darkened, “would you like to _assist_ your general in his next phase of punishment.”

“Yes, my lord,” Mitaka said quietly.

“Good answer.” Mitaka was lifted close, his lips guided to Hux’s left nipple, which he wrapped his small, lucious lips around immediately.

Hux threw his head back and let out a helpless cry. Mitaka’s mouth pursed hard against his nipple, tugging and licking at it with a fervor that sent little explosions of ecstasy running through Hux’s body.

No matter how hard Hux squirmed to get away, Mitaka’s lips continued to latch tight, swirling his tongue around the hardened nub, grazing it with his teeth before suckling again. At every move of resistance, the Lieutenant indulged in low quiet moans that sent small vibrations shooting through Hux and straight to his cock, which had already begun to weep with renewed need.

_I can’t...it’s too much...I can’t..._

By the time Kylo grabbed his shaft again, Hux let out a half-choked sob of gratitude, feeling the knight’s strong hand stroke him roughly, pulling another orgasm from him and more throaty moans.

His body twitched as come spilled from him, this time coating Mitaka’s chest. Mitaka mewed pitifully in response, his eyes begging futilely at Hux who could do nothing for him.

“Listen to him,” Kylo said, as though scolding a child. “Hear how hungry he is for you. Look at his need. How desperately he wants release while you come over and over on him like he is nothing.” Hux looked at Mitaka who was now sitting back on his heels again, chest heaving, gazing at Hux with hooded dark eyes. Come coated his face and slid down his chest. He looked pathetic and beautiful, and guilt panged within Hux at the sight of him. “And to think,” Kylo sighed, “here I thought you were here to protect him from consequences like this.”

Hux hung his head. His muscles screamed at him, his body soaked, and yet he found himself a whimpering mess, waiting for Kylo’s hand to return to his tirelessly hard member so the torture could begin all over again.

He felt Kylo grab his hair, his scalp singing in pain. The knight’s other hand slowly worked the kyber phallus slowly in and out of Hux and he found himself backing into it each time Kylo pulled away.

Tears leaked down his cheeks. He was not himself. He did not know what he was. He was just... _need._ Desperate and demanding and insatiable.

“Are you going to disobey me again?” Kylo said, pulling the phallus out, save for the tip. “Say no and I will stop right now.”

Hux opened his mouth...he wanted to formulate the words:

_“I will not, my lord. I will not disobey. I will be good…”_

Hux hesitated.

_Just say it. Let this be over..._

“I...will if I bloody want to,” Hux growled.

Kylo shoved the phallus deep inside Hux, new waves of stimulation assaulting his senses. Dully he heard Kylo give an order to Mitaka, words that were lost in the dizziness that swirled like a maelstrom in Hux’s mind.

He watched through blurred vision as the red threads of the Force faded from Mitaka’s torso, freeing his hands, though keeping his cock imprisoned. Arms shaking, Mitaka bent on all fours, and he buried his face against the inside of Hux’s thigh.

Mitaka bit and sucked at the tender flesh. Sharp, burning aches sent thrills through Hux’s wracked body. All Hux could do was salivate at the new sensations, his mouth open and wet and gasping for air.

His cock was an angry red now, glistening and beautifully abused. He knew it would burn when Kylo touched it next. He also knew that the pain would be drowned out by the unrelenting orgasm guaranteed by Kylo’s will.

“Please what?” Kylo hissed in his ear.

And it was only then, when Kylo asked this, that Hux had realized he had been mindlessly moaning “ _please”_ over and over as Mitaka ravaged his shaking thighs.

 _“Please..._ I will...be good,” he panted.

Kylo took his cock again. “Oh, general, I know you will. I know.”

Hux’s moans came in ragged cries, his body clenched and shuddered. Come came out in a weak spurts, landing on Mitaka’s neck, who shivered in response.

Hux had nothing left to give. He was sure of it. Sweat, saliva, tears fell from his face.

_One more...one more...I can’t._

“General, I am so proud of you,” Kylo said, clicking off the kyber phallus. His praise billowed over Hux like a cool breeze and Hux nearly wept at the sound of its sincerity. “So proud…One more now...”

“Please...I...can’t…” Hux’s body shook uncontrollably, his body still buzzing despite the reprieve from the damned saber.

“Yes, yes you can,” Kylo said, wrapping his arms around Hux’s waist, his soft hands caressing the general’s chest. Hux wriggled, but Kylo held him still, resting his chin on Hux’s shoulder. “Now, I want you to tell me again...and address me properly this time.”

“I will...be good, my lord. I will be good.” His words came out in a string of slurred incoherence.

_Maybe he will release me. Maybe my promise will be enough._

He heard a smirk and Kylo kissed his bare shoulder. “Oh, Armitage,” he whispered. “We both know you love being bad so much more.”

Another two clicks of the kyber phallus and Hux felt Kylo lift him off of the wall, freeing Hux’s arms for a moment before pinning them to his sides. Kylo wasted no time wrapping a hand around Hux’s raw shaft, the other hand grabbing his neck.

Hux pressed hard against Kylo, feeling the knight slip a thigh between his legs and pushing up against the bastardized lightsaber. Hux grinded and panted against him, no longer caring how hot his shaft burned, barely noticing that his muscles shook, or the loud whorish sounds he made, blubbering and begging for more.

“That’s it,” Kylo urged, his hand moving in quick strokes along the general’s shaft. “Moan for me, general, show me how badly you’ve craved this. How you’ve wanted me to fuck you for days now. Give me everything and prove to me that I should have chosen you instead.”

Hux’s eyes shot open and his body grew taut. He felt the orgasm shudder through him, but only felt a pitiful warmth surface on his cockhead. He panted and whined until Kylo shut the kyber phallus off for the last time.

“I hope you no longer feel _neglected_ , general,” Ren snickered, and suddenly Hux found himself no longer supported by Ren’s arms.

Hux sank to his knees, his shoulders sagged, his mind a dull buzz. As he fell towards the floor, he tried to take comfort in the fact that the cool tiles may soothe his tortured skin.

His weight was caught by a pair of soft, lean arms that wrapped around him and laid him gently to the ground. His head landed onto a lap and he drew himself up with a groan.

“And to think you would still care for him after he leaves you in such a condition.” Ren laughed. Hux looked up at Ren, whose yellow eyes practically illuminated the dim light of the bedroom.  “Lieutenant, I leave the general in your capable hands. I am done with the both of you tonight.”

“Yes, my lord. Thank you, my lord,” Mitaka ran a hand over Hux’s soaked face, brushing away the loose hair from his forehead. Hux groaned and shifted, unable to find any position that did not make his muscles scream.

“Can you stand, sir?” Mitaka asked.

Hux’s throat was raw, his senses shot. He only managed a soft groan before he felt his arm sling around the Lieutenant’s neck. With some struggle, the smaller man managed to get them both to their feet and he found himself staggering towards the bed.

He was laid down gently on the blessedly cool sheets. A soothing hand wiped the sweat from his brow before pulling away.

“I...I will be back, sir.”

It wasn’t until Hux heard the shower in the refresher that he realized the state Mitaka was in, needing to wash away the remnants of Hux’s releases coating his body.

Hux stared at the ceiling, his brain a fog of exhaustion and yet his body still twitched at the residual effects of the phallus’ power. Every muscle felt tight and pulled sharply as he shifted. His ass was sore and his cock...he didn’t want to see the state it was in, but was thankful it was finally lying against his thigh, soft and at rest.

Mitaka returned, naked and clean. His hair damp and -Hux actually afforded a small smile at this- neatly combed. Instead of the tang of come clinging to his body, Mitaka smelled of lavender-kissed soap, fresh and soothing. He carried a small tray holding a stout bottle of clear liquid, a bowl of water with a cloth and a small blue jar and set it beside Hux.

Kneeling beside him, Mitaka dampened the cloth first. He reached over to touch Hux’s thigh, but the general pulled away, sucking in a sharp breath.

Mitaka laid a reassuring hand on his cheek. “This will feel better, I promise, sir.”

The gentle touch calmed Hux enough to part his thighs slightly. Mitaka caressed Hux’s burning skin with the cool cloth first, taking care to go slowly over the skin that was raw and sore. Hux groaned gratefully and spread his legs apart a bit more, allowing Mitaka to take care of him.

Mitaka coated Hux’s entrance and raw member with a peppermint-scented ointment from the blue jar, his delicate fingers working quickly and expertly. The balm worked quickly and soon the tortured skin quieted down to a soothing warm tingle.

Working Hux’s body next, Mitaka rubbed the liquid from the glass bottle into his hands and massaging it into Hux’s sore muscles. Hux protested weakly at first, but relented as Mitaka kneaded into his strained thighs, along his tender sides and aching shoulders, then turned him on his side and worked the tension from his back.

Hux felt himself finally beginning to relax, all the tension from the night drifting away and he let out a long indulgent sigh.

“What...what else can I do for you, sir?” There was a tremor in Mitaka’s voice. Hux opened his eyes, furrowing his brow as he looked back at his Lieutenant.

Mitaka wore a brave smile, his cheeks rosy, but his eyes were glazed and distressed. His body quivered incessantly. Hux looked down at Mitaka’s hands. The Lieutenant knelt, sitting back on his heels, his hands draped casually over his lap, though Hux could see through his fingers the glistening member he tried to hide, practically purple with neglect.

_“What else can I do for you?”_

An unexpected ache came over Hux and he rolled over towards Mitaka, propping himself up and he put a hand on Mitaka’s, pulling them away despite a slight resistance from the Lieutenant in the form of a gasp.

“You can lay down with me, Lieutenant.”

The blush on Mitaka’s face deepened, but he complied, sliding down onto the bed, letting Hux guide him onto his back, his cock standing straight up, twitching occasionally.

“Sir, please, you don't have to-”

Hux glided his fingers along the silky skin of Mitaka’s shaft, smiling as the young officer’s protests turned into a deep lusty groan.

“You’ve...gone through enough tonight, sir,” Mitaka gasped, though his hips bucked into Hux’s grip eagerly.

Mitaka’s bright dark eyes gazed adoringly up at Hux. His slender eyebrows knitted up and his wet lips quivered, sweet deep sounds pouring from them, grateful and needy.

The kiss that Hux gave Mitaka then surprised even him.

General Hux did not partake in such weak sentiment as _kissing_.

Even Kylo had given up the conquest. And yet this man, this boyishly handsome man, sweet, soft, a man who thought of everyone's well-being but his own…

Hux’s tongue delved between those rosy lips and the Lieutenant moaned into his mouth.

When Hux pulled away a smile spread across his lips, a smile more genuine than any he had worn in ages.

“Do you not want this?” Hux asked, giving Mitaka’s member another firm stroke.

Mitaka’s eyes closed for a moment, pushing into his hand. “Sir,” he looked back into Hux’s eyes, his own glassy, “this is truly all I’ve ever wanted.”

When Hux kissed Mitaka again, he did not stop until he gave his Lieutenant the release he deserved.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow us on tumblr!  
> Artist/Co-Creator: [FesteringSilence](http://festeringsilence.tumblr.com/)  
> Writer/Co-Creator: [White-Rainbowff](http://white-rainbowff.tumblr.com/)


End file.
